Playing Cupid
by BonnieSilver888
Summary: This actually takes place three weeks after the Jackson War. Three girls - one a daughter of Aphrodite, two of Ares - get captured by Cupid and are sent to Camp Half-blood, with strict orders to never mention his name. What happens when Chiron guesses their secret and lands near the mark? And what happens when Sal gets her prophecy, one that could change the tide of the war?
1. Chapter 1

20 flights of stairs.  
I couldn't remember why we were climbing up to the attic of the apartment. But… we were.  
Eighteen… nineteen… Attic! Finally.  
Up there, my crush, Toby, was waiting for us. Was it my imagination, or did he blush when we made it up? Well, I know I blushed! Maybe he was blushing at my friend Haley, who had climbed up with me. My older sister Ali was also up there waiting for us. She was four-and-a-half years older than me. Toby was one year older than me.  
We rested in the attic, doing nothing. I managed to peek out of the small glass door.  
There were girls by the age of five, eight years younger than me, all in the same white uniforms, in a straight line, about to walk out, sitting on the roof. At the time, I only saw my friend Jessie, asleep on the edge. I reached out and gently lifted her into the attic.  
She woke up. "Sal? Toby? What are you doing here? Madame is going to be mad!" I tried to ask her a few questions but she just kept shaking her head and climbed back out onto the roof.  
Toby, meanwhile, had dialed for his dad's old private airplane to come and rescue the girls… and us. The airplane came, and soon we… and twelve other girls… were riding in the jet.  
We were all sitting down on the floor, and I was sitting across from Toby.  
Suddenly he leaned forward… and kissed me, straight on the mouth. He broke away, both of us blushing.  
The pilot wolf-whistled. "Hey, Toby! He got himself a girl!"  
We blushed again, and my sister, Ali, grinned at me. Haley giggled.  
And we kissed again.

**Sorry for the short chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so this is where the interesting story starts!**

Me and Haley, a month later, were heading to Sunday school. While we were on the hill in front of it, we saw Ali about to walk in the door.  
Suddenly, a guy in jeans and with white wings and red eyes we could see from the hill appeared next to the door. Ali looked scared.  
"G-g-g-good morning…. S-s—s-s-sir." She stuttered.  
He nodded his head, laughing silently. She ran in.  
"She saw it." I told Haley in a rush.  
Haley looked at me confused. "Saw what? The statue of the man holding the bible?"  
In front of the statue was the thing… I forgot what they're called… that you blow up and it bobs around? The white-winged guy had stood next to that. He had looked like an angel… But why would my sister be afraid of an angel? And why would an angel have red eyes?  
When we went up to the Sunday school building the guy didn't appear, but the thing appeared to be un-inflated. I kicked it a few times.  
It started to inflate and a wind began to roar, hard. A laughing sound, not one of merriment, but one of bitter joy. We ran inside.  
Inside the double doors, I made it through, but Haley, who was right behind me, almost got dragged out by the wind, like someone was dragging her by the feet. I pulled her arms and the doors slammed shut behind us. Haley was wild-eyed.  
During Sunday school, all I could focus on was the red air thing bobbing around, and the guy that stood flickering next to it. Haley was trying to fix her hair, and Ali was shuddering. Our teacher didn't notice.

Ali was the third one out of class. She burst out of the doors, but a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the bushes.  
It was the same with Haley and me.

When we faced our kidnapper- it was the guy, like suspected -, I looked down almost immediately. But not quickly enough to see what he looked like.  
A lean, muscular young man with the snowy white wings. He had straight black hair, a white frock, and jeans. He had a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder - definitely not toys. His eyes were redder than blood. His face was handsome, but as difficult to look at as the beam of a flashlight.

Ali gasped again and tears came to her eyes as he gazed at her. "Lord Cupid." She managed.


	3. Chapter 3

I gasped._ Cupid?_

As he gazed at Haley with satisfaction, she made a muffled sound of protest and looked down. She blushed, redder than a fire truck.

Then I felt his gaze on me.

I gasped as I felt my secrets revealed, one by one. Then I realized that not _all_ my secrets were revealed. Just my most secretive ones!

He _knew_ about my crush on Toby. He _knew_ about the kiss. He emknew/em about us sneaking out after bedtime to see each other, when we were sent to different schools. All my closest secrets were laid bare for him to see, me powerless to stop him.

He chuckled. I realized that he knew what I was thinking. I blushed deeply.

When I looked up, I realized we had vanished. Not really, but everyone was passing by as if they didn't see us. I tugged on my classmate's sleeve, but she pulled away like I was a branch.

Cupid laughed, and I recognized the laugh of bitter joy. "Two daughters of Ares, one of Aphrodite." He said delightedly – or as delighted as he could sound. The sound tickled our bones and probed. "Oh, have I got a good lot."

"Haley and I were shocked at his words, but Ali only bowed her head. Wait… she knew what this was all about? And didn't tell me?

He took us by the arms, and then we_ did_ vanish.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, my first thought was_ Toby!_ My second thought was _Where the heck are we?_

"...the Greek gods, all the myths, are true." Cupid was telling Ali and Haley. "Sal is awake." His back was to me, so I wondered how he knew.

He then turned to me and began his speech all over again.

Apparently, the Greek gods and myths were real, Toby was the son of Hermes, and almost everyone I knew was a mere mortal.

Yep. No sense at all.

But horrifyingly, it made too much sense.

Then Cupid told us our mission.

Our mission, he said, was to go to Long Island, get caught by a Satyr, and getting toted to some place called Camp Half-blood.

"But never mention my name, understand?" Cupid said, giving us one of his gazes that uprooted all of our secrets.

We were to report back to him at the camp by – Iris messaging? – and tell him everything that had gone on. We were to stay year-round, he told us, and if you left, always carry your bow. Carry it wherever you go, he instructed us. "But before you leave, I must give you training. Come along."

As we walked to Cupid's nearby arena, he murmured to me "Toby is a son of Hermes, being toted to Camp Half-Blood right now. I know he is your _special friend,_ so the harder you work, the faster you'll get to see him." He left me to catch up with the others, blushing violently.

Our training was hard. He taught us how to use swords and how to shoot with our bows.

After dinner, he took each of us for an hour in a room with his bow. I can't remember what he did, but afterwards we were blushing and angry at him.

We woke up at 7 am, ate breakfast at 7:30 am, and after that was a blur. We ate lunch at 3 pm, and dinner at 7 pm. We got to bed at ten.

It was very hard work, but at last, after three months, he deemed us ready.

When we were getting ready to leave, he brought us a wardrobe of stuff that we could wear. I chose short shorts, a t-shirt that said #, and a jean jacket. Ali and I wore sunglasses. Haley wore a red hat. We all wore flats.

Cupid gave us directions and we were on our way to… Weekday Academy For All Ages? It was the middle of the semester, but we were accepted. Except for some huge kids who always hung together, pulling pranks on people, and seemed to not like us, and followed us around everywhere except for the girls bathroom. There seemed to be one or two in every single one of our classes.

The end of semester evening, there was a prom. I'm not kidding. A prom.

We were going by ourselves, since we hadn't made any guy friends. Well, Ali and I hadn't. Haley was getting attention. We weren't surprised, she being the daughter of Aphrodite.

We were going to rent a car for Ali to drive. That was when the trouble started, I think.

The big guys – the creepy ones that are huge – followed us there. When we got there, we found we needed two hundred dollars. We pulled out our cash and had $180.

Haley sweet-talked him into letting us have it for one-eighty. We got a cool beige Lexus.

Ali looked out of the rearview mirror. "They're following us." She said. I got chills down my back.

Suddenly she screamed. She pulled the car over and yelled at us to get out.

We did. When we looked over our shoulders, the big kids were growing into giants with long spears. What were they called again? Lastruh-gony-wins?

No matter what they were called, the giants ran in our direction. They had nasty expressions.

"I don't think I can sweet-talk these guys." Haley said in a small voice.

We unfolded our Cupid wings and flew away fast, the giants catching up quick.

But the Satyr was faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Three Satyrs, actually.

They grabbed their Irish-looking pipes and played a quick tune. The giants' spears dropped to the ground and turned into Christmas trees. The Satyrs dropped their bows and threw - tin cans? – at the giants until they dropped to the ground and dissolved in white sand. Ali, Haley and I landed gracefully and folded our wings, all of us breathing heavily.

One of the Satyrs trotted forward. "I can't believe they haven't been brought to us already." He muttered.

Ali, to our surprise, stepped forward. "Are you our ticket to Camp Half-blood?" She asked. She had a habit of getting to the point in dire situations. Even though this didn't quite count.

The Satyr looked surprised. "How did – why" he cleared his throat. "Yes. We're here to take you to Camp Half-blood."

Haley protested once. "But – Lucas will be mad if I don't show up!"

I rolled my eyes. "Lucas is _mortal,_ Haley. It'll do you some good to be around more demigods."

Ali stared at me. "You sound like…" she trailed off.

_I sound like Cupid_, I realized.

The Satyr, meanwhile, was no longer stuttering. "How do you know you're demigods."

"Long story." I said immediately. "But… let's go before any other monsters see us?"


End file.
